Computing systems are commonly used today. A computing system often communicates with a peripheral device (for example, a host bus adapter, a network interface card, a converged network adapter or any other device type) for performing certain functions, for example, reading and writing information. Continuous efforts are being made to improve communication between computing systems and peripheral devices.